Doctor Who the 4 Doctors parts 1 and 2
by matthewseed740
Summary: Something dark is taking 4 of the latest incarnations of the time lord known as the Doctor. This dark force is capturing several of the Doctor's from different parts of space and time, but however Missy (the Master) captures herself Rose Tyler and teams up with both Ashilda and Clara Oswald in the hope of forming an alliance with them for them to save the day


**This adventure brings together all the modern day Doctors, because they all get taken by an unknown dark force, and they must all work together in order to defeat that dark force.**

 **DOCTOR WHO THE FOUR DOCTORS PARTS 1 AND 2 STARES:**

 **THE 9TH DOCTOR:** _Christopher Eccleston_

 **THE 10TH DOCTOR:** _David Tennant_

 **THE 11TH DOCTOR:** _Matt Smith_

 **THE 12TH DOCTOR:** _Peter Capaldi_

 **THE MASTER:** _John Simm_

 **Missy:** _Michelle Gomez_

 **ROSE TYLER:** _Billie Piper_

 **Ashilda:** _Maisie Williams_

 **CLARA OSWALD:** _Jenna Coleman_

 **This tale will see Rose Tyler like we've never actually seen her before. Rose goes on quite a little adventure of her own without any of the Doctor's in this adventure. She meets a brilliant new friend who she really can't help but fall in love with, and her love for this person may unfortunately lead her to some truly dark places.**

 **Rose meets two new enemies in this story in both the Master and Missy.**

 _ **Notes from the author:**_ **Rose has always been a fan favourite companion of mine, and I thought it only fitting to fit her in this story. I've written Rose like no one's ever written her before in this story.**

 _ **Notes from the author:**_ **I've decided to include Ashilda in this story, because I really came to love her character while watching her in series 9 of Doctor who.**

 **Just like what I've done with Rose I've decided to write Ashilda much different to how Steven Moffat came to describe her by in the 9th series of Doctor who.**

 **Ashilda will find at one part in this story that the whole of space and time rests in her two hands, and she's really got to work out a way of saving the man who once saved her life the Doctor.**

 **Ashilda gets herself caught up with a brand new love interest of hers in this story, because she meets a brand new friend and shares out some really exciting little adventures with that person.**

 **How could I write an episode of Doctor who and not include both the Master and Missy in it? I really enjoy the storyline that goes on between the Doctor and the Master on Doctor who, and how could I not include one or two very different master's in this story when I'd just taken to include four different Doctor's in it.**

 **Both the master and Missy are equally terrifying in this story, and it's interesting to see what they both make of both Rose and Ashilda.**

 **Doctor who, the 4 Doctors Part 1**

 **Chapter 1: Capturing the 9th Doctor**

 **23rd-12th-2004: The regeneration had only just occurred. The Doctor had only just changed his face into a brand new man once again. Now a man with short black hair with a medium sized body is now standing in his new TARDIS console room. He's now no longer got the appearance of an old ragged grey haired man, but that of a much younger man, not a too younger man but still a fairly new man.**

 **The Doctor is now entering into his 9th regeneration. He knows that he's right to count this new body as his 9th incarnation, because he wasn't far too happy with what his last incarnation of a bad had been like. He knows that his previous incarnation had caused some great big mistakes while fighting in the last great time war. As far as the brand new 9th Doctor is now concerned he is much more than ready to forget about absolutely everything that had gone on in his last incarnation.**

 **The 9th Doctor is now taking to throwing a dark black leather jacket on over his shoulders. In this regeneration he's decided to go around wearing all black. He just hopes that he doesn't look scary at all. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure dressed all in black himself with a dark black hood on over his head appears out of nowhere in the new TARDIS console room directly before the old but new Doctor. The Doctor now takes to realising that this hooded figure is actually holding a mighty looking powerful sword in his hand. The hooded figure moves closer to face the time lord in his time machine.**

 **"Doctor you will come with me, now!"**

 **The Doctor is now both half wanting and half not wanting to go away with this dark mysterious man. He can tell that this person is a man by the tone in his voice.**

 **"Okay then take me to your leader!"**

 **The mysterious man then grabs the Doctor and he vanishes along with him right out of his Tardis.**

 **Chapter 2 Capturing the 10th Doctor**

 **26th-12th-2009: The 10th Doctor is currently travelling alone throughout time and space, as he has been doing since he fought alongside all his children of time while being aboard the crucible against both his great and powerful enemy Davros and his mighty race of Daleks. The Doctor has had a couple of adventures since he defeated both Davros and the Daleks and since he went separate ways from his precious children of time, and he's had some friends joining him temporally on his adventures that he spent in Victorian England (in olden times), on the 300 bus that took him to a distant planet called Sandelius and on Mars. The friends that he temporary made who joined him on these adventures were Jackson Lake and his friend Rosetta, Lady Christina De Souza and Captain Adelaide Brooke. The Doctor has unfortunately just done some things wrong where he greatly took to messing around with time which resulted with an Ood, that he knows as Sigma appearing before him in the snow. The Ood was summoning him to the Ood sphere, the Doctor knows that, but however the personally believes that he has no reason at all to go straight there now. The Doctor has already had some good times since he saw his Ood, because he married Queen Elizabeth the first just the other day, and after he married her he wasted no time at all in jumping into his TARDIS and flying away from her. The Doctor is currently moving his way around the universe in both a manner of loneliness and fear. He's scared of a prophecy that he's recently learned about which warned him that some man will knock 4 times and then he'd die. The Doctor is determined to make it so that the prophecy doesn't come to pass. The Doctor also knows that something is returning. He's troubled to know what this could be. All of a sudden the 10th Doctor can see a mysterious dark figure marching his way up towards him on the public street that he's standing on in modern day London. The Doctor studies the dark figure with great interest with his eyes.**

 **"Oh well now what do we have here then?"**

 **The 10th Doctor is now directly face to face with the dark and greatly dangerous figure and he suddenly seems to recognise him a little bit.**

 **"Oh hello have we met before?"**

 **The Doctor is left a little bit alarmed now to find this dark dangerous figure pointing its sword at him.**

 **"You're not a sycorax are you?"**

 **The figure ignores the Doctor's question but he grabs him by the arm and he vanishes off the street with him. The dark hooded figure has only just kidnapped himself the 10th Doctor.**

 **Chapter 3: Capturing the 11th Doctor**

 **24th-12th-2013: The TARDIS took off into both time and space materialising away from where it had for a short time been parked in the grounds of Coal hill school. The 11th Doctor had only just dropped his companion Clara Oswald off at her work in the school. The 11th Doctor is now stood inside his TARDIS console room busying himself by wondering just where abouts in time and space he should fly his time machine next. It had been quite a busy couple of months or so for him, but yet the Doctor supposes that his whole entire life is really quite a big busy one. The Doctor hates sitting still for more than less than a minute at a time. Over the course of the last couple of months or so the Doctor has been trying to solve the mystery of his impossible girl Clara Oswald. It took him quite a while to discover that she's actually the woman who saves the Doctor. The Doctor has recently visited his own grave on Trenzalore where he personally believes that that's where his final battle took place. The Doctor has also recently encountered two of his other self's, his tenth incarnation as well as the him who he doesn't like to talk about and that's the him who fought in the last great time war. Suddenly a mysterious figure dressed only in black appears out of nowhere in the TARDIS console room directly before the Doctor.**

 **"Doctor you will come with me!"**

 **The figure then proceeds to capture himself the 11th Doctor. The time lord had no time at all to act to protect himself against this really rather dangerous force. The nightmare figure now knows that he's 3 Doctor's down and he's got one more to go.**

 **Chapter 4: Capturing the 12th Doctor**

 **20th-12th-2016: The 12th Doctor is currently inside his TARDIS console room. He's flying his time machine back to his homeworld of Gallifrey. He's heading home to make peace with his race of people (the time lords) for Christmas. The Doctor has just spent 24 years in the singing towers of Darillium with his wife Professor River Song. The Doctor knows that unfortunately he's never going to be able to see his dear wife again, not now that she's set sail in her space ship for the library. The Doctor has been on his own for quite some time ever since said a final farewell to his wife Professor Song and flew away in his TARDIS away from Darillium. The Doctor knows that it's quite a long journey in his TARDIS to Gallifrey, but he just hopes that he'll be able to get home in time for Christmas. After spending the festive season back home with his people the Doctor knows that he really needs to find himself a new companion. Unfortunately the Doctor's memory got erased and so he can't really remember a great deal about his former companion Miss Clara Oswald.**

 **Suddenly the dark black hooded figure that captured his other self's appears out of nowhere in yet another TARDIS console room, but yet this time it appears before the 12th Doctor. The Doctor recognises this spooky man immediately as the figure that captured his former self's on a number of different occasions, but however the Doctor really can't think to recall just how his previous self's managed to escape themselves from this dark and dangerous figure.**

 **"Oh it isn't you is? Anything but you! What or who even are you anyway? You're someone or something who seems hell bent on capturing me getting that but who?"**

 **While he stands inside his console room staring over at the figure the Doctor realises what's going to happen next, so he proceeds to place his hands up in the air, and he takes to surrendering himself up to the hooded man.**

 **"Take me to my fellow other Doctor's!"**

 **The hooded figure then takes to obeying just what the Doctor has just commanded him to do. The mysterious man has now taken to capturing all the Doctors that he set out to capture.**

 **Chapter 5: A meeting with a mysterious Missy**

 **13th-6th-2008: Rose Marion Tyler is currently standing inside the Doctor's TARDIS. She's only just taken to help both the Doctor and all his other companions to save the whole of reality from both the deadly Davros and his mighty race of disastrous Daleks. Rose has only just taken to help both the 10th Doctor and her fellow children of time to move planet earth back home across space by using the power of the TARDIS. Rose has just watched as both her friend Captain Jack Harkness and her new friend Martha Jones have just left the TARDIS. Rose is now gearing herself up to go and return back to having some brand new fun and exciting adventures in both time and space with her two friends the Doctor and Donna Noble. Rose really has no idea at all that the Doctor is just about to drop her off back on Bad wolf bay on the parallel earth to take care of the human meta crisis Doctor John Smith there, and she also has no idea at all that the Doctor is just about to wipe Donna's memory of all her wonderful and exciting adventures with him. Suddenly a mysterious woman appears out of nowhere before where Rose is standing in the TARDIS console room.**

 **"Hello I'm Missy! I do hope that my boyfriend isn't about to leave you behind on that parallel earth like what he did to you last time again!"**

 **Rose is left shocked by what Missy has just said to her. Rose wasn't even aware that the Doctor had a girlfriend, and now Rose is actually starting to feel really rather jealous of Missy. Rose rounds bravely on Missy.**

 **"Who the hell are you? If you're here to assist us in our fight against the Daleks then you're too late!"**

 **Missy places her hand hard over Rose's mouth.**

 **"Hush now mummy's talking! I'm actually here because I need your help to save my boyfriend!"**

 **Missy takes Rose firmly by the arm and she disappears out of the TARDIS with her.**

 **Chapter 6: Old friends**

 **05th-12th-2015: Clara Oswald is currently flying all around both time and space in her new very own TARDIS along with her companion Ashilda (me). Clara has unfortunately just had to say goodbye to the Doctor for what she unfortunately believes to be the last ever time. Me is standing beside Clara in her TARDIS console room.**

 **"So whereabouts are we going then Doctor Oswald?"**

 **Clara smiles excitedly back at her current travelling companion.**

 **"Hopefully into danger!"**

 **Clara's great enemy Missy suddenly appears out of nowhere before Clara in her console room along with her new prisoner Rose. Missy has taken to tie Rose's hands firmly together with rope. Missy smiles coldly over across the console room at Clara.**

 **"I think I can assist you with going there into danger I mean!"**

 **Me suddenly pulls a gun out of her jacket and she aims it over at Missy.**

 **"I know who you are Missy the master now let that woman your holding as a prisoner go and leave us all alone!"**

 **Missy's too quick for Me she takes a run up at her and snatches the gun aggressively out of her hand. Missy now takes to aiming her new gun in the direction of its former carrier Ashilda.**

 **"Now be a good girl honey and let mummy talk!"**

 **Rose now takes to giving Ashilda a pleading look.**

 **"Please don't fight her we don't know what she's capable of!"**

 **Clara takes a look across her console room over at Rose.**

 **"Oh believe me when I say to you I know what this woman's capable of!"**

 **Missy pulls a pretence sorry face back at Clara.**

 **"Now now dear what say we put our horrible little history behind us and work together now?"**

 **Clara now takes to rounding in anger on Missy.**

 **"What makes you think that I'd ever agree to work with you again after what happened the last time that we worked together?"**

 **She is referring back to the time when they were on Skaro together and Missy placed Clara inside a Dalek casein and then tried to get the Doctor to exterminate her, but however the Doctor asked the Dalek to open up his casein and then he realised very much to his surprise that Missy had placed Clars inside the Dalek casein. Missy places her arm very firmly, almost aggressively around Clara now.**

 **"The Doctor or rather the Doctor's have all been captured by kne of my younger self's disguised in a hooded dark black appearance, and now us four cheeky girls must all now use our girl power in order to go and save them!"**

 **Rose is left troubled by what Missy has just told both she herself, Clara and Missy.**

 **"Are you a time lord?"**

 **Missy smiles coldly over at Rose.**

 **"Time lady thank you very much,"**

 **Me's troubled.**

 **"Any idea where your younger self may have taken all the Doctor's?"**

 **Missy's left surprised by what Me's just asked her about.**

 **"No, no dear my younger self hasn't taken all the Doctor's, why he certainly isn't a greedy little bastard of course! No, no my last incarnation before me has just captured himself four of the newish kind of Doctor's, and so us four girlies must now use our girl power in order to rescue them."**

 **Clara knows that if the Doctor's in danger then she really needs to join forces with Missy and these other two strange girls.**

 **"Okay, okay, if what you say is true Missy and if the Doctor or Doctor's really are in danger and have been kidnapped then what's your plan to go against your younger self in order to get him or them back?"**

 **Me shakes her head in astonishment at Clara.**

 **"You can't really trust her!"**

 **Clara quickly takes a look from Ashilda to Rose.**

 **"If the Doctor's really in danger then what choice do we have but to put our trust into her, and it's clear that Missy knows a lot more about our latest opponent then the other three of us do."**

 **Rose takes a look down at the binds that are still tied tightly around her wrists and Clara watches her gaze.**

 **"Listen Clara I take it that you're a companion to the Doctor, and so I'm willing to put my trust into you that you're right about wanting to put your trust into Missy, but before I do trust you I need you to untie me!"**

 **Clara nods her head in understanding to what Rose has just told her, and she now goes racing over to untie the rope from her hands. After Clara has untied the rope from around Rose's hands Rose offers her hand out for Clara to take hold off.**

 **"Nice to meet you I'm Rose Tyler,"**

 **Clara now takes ahold of Rose's hand.**

 **"I'm Clara Oswald, and if you're a friend of the Doctor's then your a friend of mine,"**

 **Both Clara and Rose shake hands with one another. Ashilda and Rose then share a hug with one another.**

 **Chapter 7: The four Doctor's**

 **The ninth Doctor struggles to open his eyes. He's aware now that the dark figure who kidnapped him from his TARDIS must have gassed him or something in order to knock him out. The ninth Doctor can now feel thick metal chains connected around his hands connecting him to a thick metal pole. The ninth Doctor can see that he's been placed inside a filthy rotten damp big prison cell. He can see three other men laying down on the ground of the cell with their eyes firmly shut. He realises that the dark figure must have taken to knock them out too.**

 **The tenth Doctor struggles to open his eyes at the same time as both the eleventh and twelfth Doctor's struggle to open up their eyes. The tenth and eleventh Doctors are laying side by side with one another on the ground of the cell. The eleventh Doctor shakes his head in disgust over at the tenth Doctor.**

 **"Sandshoes!"**

 **The tenth Doctor exchanges a happy smile with the eleventh Doctor.**

 **"Bowtie!"**

 **Both the tenth and eleventh Doctor's now take to jumping up onto their feet from the ground of their cell. The twelfth Doctor now takes to struggling up onto his feet from the ground of the cell and the 4 Doctor's round on one another. The tenth Doctor takes a look in disbelief at the twelfth Doctor.**

 **"Oh no please don't tell me that I got old anything at all but old!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor rounds on the tenth Doctor.**

 **"At least I don't go around saying timey wimey!"**

 **The ninth Doctor's troubled.**

 **"Hey Grandpa what's timey wimey?"**

 **The tenth Doctor turns to face the ninth Doctor.**

 **"Spoilers!"**

 **The ninth Doctor continues to be rather troubled.**

 **"Spoilers, what are spoilers?"**

 **The tenth, eleventh and twelfth Doctor's can very much clearly tell that the ninth Doctor hasn't met River Song yet. The twelfth Doctor claps his hands loudly together and the other three Doctor's turn to address him.**

 **"Right as I'm the most recent and clearly the oldest incarnation of the Doctor that puts me in charge of this little group of Doctors. Right first things first we need to work out who we're up against."**

 **The other three Doctors are now all shaking their heads over at the twelfth Doctor. The tenth Doctor steps forward to face the twelfth Doctor first.**

 **"I'm not following out your orders Doctor because really I think that I should be the Doctor in charge after all I'm the Doctor who had the most companions, so clearly I know at least one or two things about giving out some very clear and very well thought out instructions."**

 **The ninth Doctor grins unpleasantly at the tenth, eleventh and twelfth Doctor's.**

 **"Hey I'm in charge!"**

 **The eleventh Doctor suddenly thinks up a rather cunning plan.**

 **"Right I think that we should all say who here is our favourite Doctor, and whoever's the most popular is given the rank of leader. One rule only no Doctor is allowed to vote for themselves,"**

 **The other three Doctor's nod their heads in agreement to what the eleventh Doctor has just suggested to them about. The few Doctors are clearly hoping that the other few Doctors are going to vote for them. The ninth Doctor turns to face the eleventh Doctor.**

 **"I don't know anyone of the four of you, because I became the Doctor before any of you, but however you seem like your a reasonable Doctor, so I'm going to vote for you."**

 **The tenth Doctor turns to face the ninth Doctor feeling really quite offended.**

 **"You should have voted for me, because after all I was the one who came after you and followed in your footsteps keeping up your hard work of being the Doctor, but that said I think that I must also take to admit that I agree with you on this, eleventh you get my vote."**

 **Eleventh nods his head in appreciation from ninth to tenth.**

 **"Thank you gentlemen, well now number ten I give my vote to you."**

 **Tenth smiles at the eleventh.**

 **"Thank you Doctor."**

 **Eleventh shrugs his shoulders back at tenth.**

 **"No worries Doctor."**

 **The twelfth turns to face the tenth.**

 **"Apart from me my good self you were the only other Doctor who sounded a little bit Scottish at times. Do you know something Doctor, you were my favourite Doctor, so ten you get my vote."**

 **So now it now seems like both the tenth Doctor and the eleventh Doctor have just won the vote to become the leading Doctor. The ninth turns to face the twelfth.**

 **"Well it would seem to appear now that we have two joint leaders,"**

 **The twelfth nods his head in agreement to what ninth has just said to him. The eleventh shrugs his shoulders at tenth.**

 **"You may become the leading Doctor then Doctor,"**

 **The tenth nods his head in appreciation back at the eleventh.**

 **"Thanks Doctor. Right well then now we're in business. Number nine, eleven and twelve what say you are we up against?"**

 **The ninth turns back to face the other three Doctor's.**

 **"I don't know about any of you but I personally sensed that dark black hooded figure who took me from my TARDIS using time lord technology when he took me."**

 **The tenth, eleventh and twelfth Doctor's nod their heads back in understanding to what number nine has just told them. The twelfth and eleventh exchange looks together.**

 **"I recognised the voice of that figure,"**

 **Just like his other two self's the tenth Doctor also recognised the voice of that hooded figure.**

 **"So since us three Doctor's recognised the voice of the man so therefore he must be someone who we've encountered before,"**

 **The tenth Doctor realises that unlike he himself, the eleventh Doctor and the twelfth Doctor the ninth Doctor doesn't seem to have any recognition at all of the voice of a man who they've all encountered, so therefore the tenth Doctor realises that he must have encountered the man for the first time in his own regeneration. The door of the Doctors' prison cell now opens and the dark black hooded figure comes storming quickly into the cell.**

 **"Well hello Doctors, I'm here to tell you all that the time has come for me to reveal myself to you all!"**

 **The man then takes to lifting up the dark hood off from over his head to reveal the face of the master. The tenth Doctor, the eleventh Doctor and the twelfth Doctor now all take to almost kicking themselves in anger that they didn't realise that this man was the master sooner. The twelfth Doctor rounds in shock on the master.**

 **"Didn't you regenerate into Missy?"**

 **The master's left troubled by what the Doctor has just asked him about.**

 **"Who the hell is Missy?"**

 **The eleventh Doctor rounds in anger on the master.**

 **"Spoilers!"**

 **The master rounds on the ninth Doctor. He takes a look at him directly in the eyes and the minute he does he somehow places a mind control curse on over him. The master has now turned the ninth Doctor against the other three Doctor's. The ninth Doctor now turns to face the tenth Doctor and he throws himself in anger onto him. The eleventh Doctor rounds in anger on the master just as the twelfth doctor places on his sonic glasses, and he begins to use them to scan the ninth doctor with. The twelfth Doctor watches in anger as the ninth Doctor throws a punch at the tenth Doctor full on in the face. He's left so angry by this, because self harm is actually something that he's never ever wanted to get into. The eleventh Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the master while the master shoots streams of lightning out of his hands at the Doctor.**

 **Chapter 8: The love of two girls**

 **Meanwhile back in Miss Clara Oswald's TARDIS Clara herself, Ashilda (Me), Rose Tyler and Missy are all thinking up a good plan in order to go and rescue the four Doctors from the master. Missy rounds on Rose.**

 **"Ready to die for the Doctor honey, because I think that I have a plan?"**

 **Rose really doesn't want to die ever just like every human being doesn't, but however she knows that if she must give her life so that the Doctor can live then it's a sacrifice well made. Clara takes a quick look over at Rose.**

 **"Don't listen to Missy, we'll find a way of making it so that none of us need to die and neither does the Doctor."**

 **Rose chooses to ignore what Clara is saying to her instead of what Missy's saying to her. Rose turns to face Missy ready to listen to what she has to say.**

 **"So what is your plan then?"**

 **Missy smiles coldly over at Rose.**

 **"My younger self will only hand the four Doctors over to me if I have something to give him in return, and the something that he'll appreciate me giving him for the Doctor's is you honey, after all my younger self never could resist the blonde girls. He may even come to marry you like what he did with sweet Lucy Saxon!"**

 **Rose is ready to sacrifice herself up to the master so that not just one but for Doctor's can live. She allows Missy to grab her tightly by the arm. Both Clara and Ashilda make to object to what Missy has planned for Rose but Rose gives them a good long hard look.**

 **"Listen if me being passed over to the master spares the Doctor's lives then what choice do we have?"**

 **Rose can see that Ashilda seems to be more worried about her right now in comparison to what Clara is. Rose actually personally believes that Ashilda rather likes her. Rose can tell that Ashilda is a rather good looking sexy girl, and there's a part of her that sees her as quite a mighty beauty, but however Rose has never ever seen herself as being in love with another woman before. Rose knows that she was always one of the best looking girls at school while she was growing up who had all the boys running round after her, but her thinking that the longest boyfriend who she ever had was actually none other than Mickey Smith. Rose makes eye contact with Ashilda.**

 **"It's not just the Doctor who I want to be kept safe from the master,"**

 **Ashilda nods her head in understanding to what Rose has just told her. Ashilda now takes a look at Mizsy with mercy in her eyes.**

 **"Before you take Rose to the master may I say goodbye to her first?"**

 **Missy nods her head back at Ashilda before letting go off Rose's arm.**

 **"Very well,"**

 **Ashilda and Rose now go rushing over into one another's open embrace. Asilda takes a look at Rose giving her a pleading look in the eyes.**

 **"Please, please, don't go with her, please don't go with Missy!"**

 **Ashilda now takes to resting her head against Rose's head. Rose continues to hug her friend.**

 **"I'm sorry but I have no choice I've got to go with her, I've got to try and save the Doctor!"**

 **Ashilda now rounds in anger on Rose. She believes that she's being very stupid running round trying to act like the hero when it's actually very likely to get her killed. Ashilda shakes her head in disgust at Rose.**

 **"What makes you know for certain that the master is simply just going to let the Doctor's go once Missy hands you over to him?"**

 **Ashilda grips her hands tightly onto Rose. She is determined not to let go off her. Rose can now feel Ashilda kissing her on the lips but then she starts to kiss her all over her face. Rose closes her eyes with glee while Ashilda continues to kiss her.**

 **"I have no way of knowing for certain, but I've got to try and save the Doctor, I've got to do this for love!"**

 **Ashilda smiles with great happiness as she watches as Rose moves her mouth in ready to kiss her.**

 **"For love,"**

 **Both Rose and Ashilda share a loving kiss together on the lips, and then they are roughly ripped apart from one another, because Missy roughly grabs Rose and she yanks her as hard as she can away from Ashilda before teleporting out of Clara's TARDIS along with her.**

 **Chapter 9: The fall of the eleventh**

 **The master is continuing his fight against the eleventh Doctor inside the prison cell. He shoots yet another great big jolt of lightning out at him, and this time the beam of lightning strikes the Doctor full on in his chest, and it sends him flying backwards right off his feet. The master smiles coldly as he watches as the eleventh Doctor is now dying. The master then takes a look across the prison cell over to where the ninth Doctor is continuing his fight against the tenth Doctor. The ninth Doctor wrestles the tenth Doctor to the ground roughly off his feet. The master tosses his sword across the air over to the ninth Doctor, and number nine catches the sword firmly in his hand. The twelfth Doctor finds a gun resting on the floor of the prison. He wastes no time at all in snatching it up from the ground. The twelfth Doctor is determined to stop what he fears is going to happen next in any way at all that he can. The twelfth Doctor knows that he really needs to try and stop the ninth Doctor from killing the tenth Doctor.**

 **Suddenly Missy appears out of nowhere in the Doctor's prison cell in the master's dark castle along with her current prisoner off course Rose Tyler. The twelfth Doctor aims his gun away from the ninth Doctor now and he takes to pointing it at Missy.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here? How the hell are you here? Oy let my friend go right now!"**

 **Missy ignores the twelfth Doctor and she turns to face the master.**

 **"I'm you from the future and I demand you let the Doctor's go and take this filthy little blonde Rose Tyler in their place!"**

 **The master withdraws a gun from underneath his cape and he takes to shooting Missy down dead by using it. The master has just killed Missy. He now takes to disappearing out of the prison cell along with the prisoner that she brought him. The master has just kidnapped Rose.**

 **The ninth Doctor is now leaning over the tenth Doctor with a sword held firmly in his hand ready to strike him down. The twelfth Doctor aims his gun quickly back at the ninth Doctor and he quickly takes to shooting him down. The ninth Doctor fells to the ground of the prison cell dead. The twelfth Doctor has just killed the ninth Doctor.**

 **The lighten takes to destroying and burning through the eleventh Doctor's guts until it kills him stone dead. The eleventh Doctor is now dead. The tenth Doctor takes a look up at the twelfth Doctor with great fear in his eyes from where he's laying down on the ground of his prison cell recovering from his latest attack.**

 **"We're just about to fade from existence!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Doctor Who: The Four Doctor's Part 2**

 **Introduction**

 **The Doctor's gathered in order to fight the master, but unfortunately they're now dead and gone. The Doctor's are now unfortunately for the rest of the universe dead and gone. Both the ninth Doctor and the eleventh Doctor have just tragically been killed. The ninth Doctor was getting mind controlled by the master, and he was ready to kill the tenth Doctor, but however before he was able to use his sword to stab him to death with the twelfth Doctor killed him by shooting him down dead by using his gun. The master killed the eleventh Doctor by striking lightning from his hands over at him.**

 **Time's now been really horribly changed, and because it has now been changed unfortunately the ninth Doctor has now been killed at the very beginning of his regeneration, so now that means that the tenth Doctor has faded from existence, because now unfortunately the ninth Doctor never got the chance to regenerate into him after the battle for the earth against the mighty Dalek's that raged on aboard Satellite 5. Both the eleventh Doctor and the twelfth Doctor would also have faded from existence because of the ninth Doctor, but with the master killing the eleventh Doctor before the twelfth Doctor killed the ninth Doctor then the eleventh Doctor died before he could fade from existence, and his death resulted in the twelfth Doctor fading from existence.**

 **Missy tried gathering Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald and Ashilda together aboard Clara's TARDIS in order to go and fight her younger self the Master along with them in order to go and get the Doctor's back from him. Both Rose and Ashilda realised their love for one another, and they kissed. Missy then thought up a better plan then attacking her younger self inside his castle by trading Rose over to him in exchange for the Doctor, so Missy handed Rose over to the master, but even if he wanted too, which he most certainly didn't the master then didn't release the Doctor's up over to her, but instead the master ended up killing his future self Missy after taking poor Miss Tyler captive from her.**

 **Chapter one: The trapped girl**

 **A woman with long black hair struggles to open up her eyes. She is left surprised to find herself laying down on this rather strange bed in this rather strange twenty first century modern day room. Ashilda (Me) has absolutely no recognition whatsoever. The last thing Ashilda can actually remember is saying farewell to her new lover Rose Tyler before watching her getting taken by Missy (the master) before her two very own eyes. Me struggles her way up off the bed in this room that she's just been laying down on. She crosses the room over to the table in the room, and she snatches a newspaper quickly up off the table and into her hands. Ashilda takes a look down at the date that's on the paper, and she realises that it's the 10th-04th-2005.**

 **"I've gone back in time!"**

 **Ashilda takes a look down at the headline of the newspaper, that reads as follows,** _**shopwindow dummies come to life and kill over 50% of London late night shoppers.**_

 _ **"**_ **I'm in London!"**

 **Ashilda knows that she doesn't need to be either Sherlock Holmes or the Doctor to work that one out. She quite likes London, but however she fears that this isn't what London is supposed to be, because Ashilda remembers back to when she actually lived through this date on planet earth long ago, and she really doesn't remember this certain article on killer shop window dummies being in the paper on this date long ago. Ashilda crosses the room that she's in, and she tries to pull open the main door of the room, but however she discovers much to her great shock that it refuses to budge open for her.**

 **"I seem to be trapped in here!"**

 **Ashilda tries to kick open the door of the room, but she discovers much to her shock that a force field has been placed up around this wall preventing her from escaping the room, and when she tries to kick open the door of the room she is blasted hard off her feet by the force field. Ashilda realises much to her great surprise that either someone or something now has her trapped.**

 **Chapter 2: The helpless girl**

 **Ashilda spends months upon months upon months alone and imprisoned in the dark room. Sometimes she awakens to find a newspaper with a rather devastating headline included in it on her table in her room. Ashilda reads up on much to her shock either a alien attack or invasion that she knows that there's nothing at all that she can do to save the world from, because she continues to be trapped inside her mega darken room. Ashilda blood turns cold and her teeth start to chatter with great terrible fear as she reads up on big ben being destroyed as an alien spaceship crashes hard into central London, and then as many many people turn into great big green horrible looking creatures that are known only as the Slitheen.**

 **Me is saddened further when she reads up on half the population of Londoners taking a jump of a huge roof of a building on the 25th-12th-2005.**

 **Ashilda shakes her head in great anger at herself when she takes a look at herself one day in the mirror of her room. She can see that her hair has gone horribly ragged and her eyes are full of both great rage and anger.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING STANDING HERE LOOKING LIKE THIS? I SHOULD BE OUT THERE TRYING TO SAVE WHAT'S LEFT OF THE WORLD! AT THE VERY LEAST I REALLY SHOULD BE TRYING TO SAVE MY ROSE FROM THE MASTER!"**

 **Ashilda is furious with herself for being so useless. She finally has enough of being stuck in here just like a helpless child, so she grabs a chair up of the floor of her bedroom, and she launches it as hard as she can at the window of the room, and the minute that she does that the glass of the window in her room shatters into a million tiny little pieces. Ashilda takes a run up at the window of her room and she can see a seer drop of about a hundred or so feet down to the ground directly outside of her window.**

 **"Well it now looks like I'm only going to escape this living nightmare that I'm now in by dying!"**

 **Ashilda then launches herself right out of her bedroom window.**

 **Chapter 3: The missing memories of a certain time agent**

 **Ashilda can now feel herself falling really rather quickly right out of the sky. Her mind is full of panic. Her heart is beating faster and faster than ever before. She's never felt so scared before in her entire life.**

 **"HELP ME! OH MY GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"**

 **Ashilda knows that if she dies here then there's nothing at all that she can do to save either Rose from the master or the whole of the human race from a great many frets, and then suddenly she appears out of nowhere on an unknown spaceship in the two arms of a man who looks a great deal like a Captain. The Captain gently helps Me to her feet securely out of his arms.**

 **"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"**

 **Ashilda takes a good looking at the Captain now and she can see that he actually seems to be quite familiar to her as if she once met him in a dream.**

 **"I'm Me?"**

 **The Captain nods his head back at Ashilda.**

 **"Yeah you, who are you?"**

 **Me knows that she has confused the Captain by introducing herself by that name.**

 **"My name is Ashilda Jack and I think that the Doctor once mentioned your name to me,"**

 **Jack's left confused further by what Ashilda's just said to him.**

 **"Doctor, Doctor who?"**

 **Ashilda doesn't understand why this Captain doesn't have any recognition of the Doctor when the Doctor once mentioned the Captain's name to Ashilda as the other immortal. Jack is now beginning to scan Ashilda by using a piece of technology.**

 **"Whoa, wow, you're really quite something aren't you, because you see my little device here is picking you up as an immortal and that's really quite fantastic!"**

 **Ashilda is quite surprised to find Jack seeming to be quite shocked that she's a woman who can never die when the Doctor once told her that he once had another immortal travelling with him, who he off course named to her as Captain Jack Harkness. The Captain then hands a glass of red wine over to Me while standing just before her aboard his ship.**

 **"So, who's this Doctor again who you speak of who seems to know me?"**

 **Ashilda takes a seat down on a chair that's aboard the Captain's ship. Her legs are still trembling with the fear of almost falling to her death. Me then takes a look back up at Jack who she discovers has just poured himself a pint of beer into a glass.**

 **"The Doctor's a time lord,"**

 **The Captain pulls a look of utter disgust back at Ashilda. He seems to be completely unamused by what she has just told him.**

 **"I used to be a time agent and then I awoke one morning and made the discovery that they had erased years of my memory. The friend of yours, the time lord you know, well you say I should know him, and I say that he's lucky that he doesn't know me!"**

 **Ashilda doesn't believe that this is the same Captain Jack Harkness who the Doctor once told her about. She rises to her feet up from the chair that she's just been sitting down on inside the Captain's ship ship.**

 **"Well I should be going, thank you for saving my life Captain,"**

 **Jack nods his head back in understanding at Ashilda.**

 **"Off course, good luck in finding the whereabouts of your Doctor friend."**

 **Captain Jack then takes to teleporting Me right off his spaceship before he takes off sailing it up and into the time vortex.**

 **Chapter 4: The reunion**

 **Ashilda is now marching through the busy public streets of London completely alone. She is feeling really quite annoyed at the so little help that Captain Jack Harkness offered out to her. Me knows that she really does owe the great Captain her life, but however she also knows that without his help she's still stuck in the very same place as she was before, and that is in a world without either the Doctor or Rose in it. Ashilda turns left into a busy shop in London called HMV and that's where and when she finds the one and only girl who she feared that she would never ever see again.**

 **Ashilda gazes across the busy shopping store over at Rose Tyler who's sitting behind a counter in the shop serving a crowd of customers.**

 **"ROSE!"**

 **Young Rose now appears to be rather startled that a girl who she doesn't seem to recall ever coming across before in her life is now shouting out her name from across the shop at her. Rose takes a look at the customer who she's serving.**

 **"You just want to buy that Simpsons DVD do you?"**

 **The customer nods his head back at Rose, so she now takes to putting the DVD under the scanner of the till that she's working on.**

 **"That'll be nine pounds please, Mr?"**

 **The customer takes a look back at Rose.**

 **"Williams, Rory Williams,"**

 **Rory then takes to handing the money for his DVD over to Rose before making his way away from her along with his brand new purchase. Rose then watches as the unknown woman to her approaches her from across the store. Rose takes a look at Ashilda with suspicion in her eyes, but she does manage to give her a smile.**

 **"Can I help you there?"**

 **Ashilda nods her head immediately back at Rose.**

 **"Yes! Oh yes you can love!"**

 **There seems to be something about Ashilda that Rose can't quite put her fingure on. Rose continues to take a look at Ashilda with wonder in her eyes.**

 **"I'm fairly certain we haven't met before but I do seem to know you from somewhere."**

 **Ashilda now takes a seat down on the counter in the shop directly facing Rose.**

 **"Actually Tyler I think you'll find that you and I have met one another before, only once before, but however it really was a great once, and then unfortunately for the both of us I simply let you be snatched harshly away from me, but not anymore because whether you remember me or not we're back together now, and luckily enough for us both there doesn't seem to be any sign of mad Missy at all around either one of us ready to split us both up again."**

 **There seems to be something about Ashilda that Rose can't help but fall in love with. Rose rises to her feet up from the chair that she's been sitting down on busy working herself on all day.**

 **"I feel like we need to talk but somewhere away from here!"**

 **Ashilda agrees with Rose she knows that there really are quite a lot of things that she needs to fill her in on.**

 **Chapter 5: The love of two girls**

 **Rose Tyler's Ford focus pulls up outside a house on Rosenburg Drive in the city of London, and both Rose herself and her new good friend Ashilda depart themselves from the car there. Rose takes to leading Me directly into her house.**

 **"I'm sorry about the mess."**

 **On the contrary Ashilda personally believes that Rose's house is rather clean and tidy. Rose's mum Jackie comes to the hallway of the house to greet the two girls when they make their way into the house. Rose nods her head happily over in the direction of her mum.**

 **"Hi mum, this is my new friend Ashilda,"**

 **Jackie Tyler smiles over at Ashilda.**

 **"Hello there, please excuse the mess."**

 **Ashilda pulls a face back at Jacky.**

 **"Like mother like daughter, you Tyler's really can't tell the difference between what is clean and tidy to what is dirty and messy."**

 **Rose turns to face her guest.**

 **"Would you care for a coffee', I'm having one?"**

 **Ashilda nods her head gratefully back at Rose.**

 **"Oh yes please,"**

 **Rose then disappears down the hallway of her house and into her kitchen. Ashilda turns back to face Jacky feeling troubled.**

 **"Does your daughter have a boyfriend?"**

 **Jacky shrugs her shoulders back at Ashilda.**

 **"My daughter Rose has been seeing a lad called Mickey Smith, but they're on a bit of a break from seeing each other at the moment,"**

 **Ashilda is left happy to learn that at the moment Rose is currently both free and single. Jacky gestures Me towards making her way into the sitting room of her house, and so Ashilda does so. Rose soon comes to join her in the room. Rose passes a cup of coffee' over to Ashilda who's standing in the living room admiring some photographs of Rose as a little girl. Rose takes a seat down on the sofa of her sitting room before gesturing her new friend Me towards coming and taking a seat down on the sofa just beside her. Rose smiles at Ashilda.**

 **"I'm sorry but I have to ask was us meeting today just a simple chance occurrence?"**

 **Ashilda takes a sip of her cup of coffee before shrugging her shoulders back at Rose.**

 **"The place where I found you was, but however I've actually been wanting to find you for quite sometime,"**

 **Ashilda places her hand gently down on one of Rose's legs and she begins to stroke her leg.**

 **"I needed to find you, I'm afraid that I'm just not strong enough to live in a world that doesn't have you in it,"**

 **Rose is left shocked to find the fear staring back at her in Ashilda's eyes, and she takes to grasping tightly hold of one of her hands.**

 **"Hey it's alright dear I'm going to help you get home and now please may you tell me where you're from,"**

 **Ashilda now takes to resting her head against one of Rose's arms.**

 **"It's funny I think that I've come to realise just where I am,"**

 **Rose grins happily at Ashilda.**

 **"You're in my home the Tyler residence where you have been for quite some time,"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head back at Rose.**

 **"No I'm actually in an alternate reality in a world where neither one of us ever met the Doctor."**

 **Rose is left shocked by what Ashilda's just told her.**

 **"What? Who's the Doctor?"**

 **Ashilda smiles lovingly at Rose.**

 **"The Doctor was the love of your life,"**

 **She then gives her a cheeky wink.**

 **"Before you met me,"**

 **Rose is left slightly shocked to find Ashilda coming onto her like this, and trying to fill her head up with nonsense of alternate realities and Doctor's who just so happen to be lovers.**

 **"I think that you've now outstayed your welcome in my house!"**

 **Ashilda rises to her feet up from the sofa that she's just been sitting down on and she rounds in anger on Rose.**

 **"Even though I've only just met you I don't believe that the real you would ever say that to me!"**

 **Rose also now takes to rising to her feet up from the sofa that she's just been sitting down on and she rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

 **"How dare you? I am the real me!"**

 **Suddenly out of nowhere both the master and Rose from our reality appear out of nowhere in the sitting room before both Ashilda and Rose from this reality. Ashilda shakes her head back at Rose from this reality.**

 **"No actually I think that you'll find that she is actually the real you!"**

 **Both Rose's now seem to be really greatly shocked by the sudden appearance of one another. The master smiles in great delight at Ashilda.**

 **"I've successfully managed to destroy the world!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on the master.**

 **"Then change it! Put a stop to what you've done! Bring the Doctor back and hand my Rose over to me!"**

 **The master shakes his head back coldly at Me.**

 **"No now where would be the fun in that?"**

 **Ashilda takes a look at her Rose who is from her own universe.**

 **"You're going to be alright, I won't let him hurt you!"**

 **Rose from our universe just wishes more than anything else that she wasn't the master's captive right now, because she just wants to rush over with open arms and embrace her love Ashilda. The master rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

 **"If you want to rescue your Rose from me and turn back time to the day that the Doctor died and I changed everything then you must come to the hotel where I kept you prisoner for a year!"**

 **Ashilda continues to round in anger on the master.**

 **"No you will give Rose to me right now or so help me I'm going to rage war on you until the end of time!"**

 **Ashilda then makes a grab for Rose in order to get her away from the master, but before she can however the master grabs Rose from our reality firmly by the arm and he disappears out of the sitting room along with her.**

 **Chapter 6: The worry over Rose**

 **Ashilda paces up and down Rose from this reality's sitting room feeling really anxious about Rose from her own reality. Rose from this reality has her face buried deep into her hands.**

 **"What the hell just happened?"**

 **She looks up at the mysterious woman. Ashilda takes a look across the sitting room over at Rose.**

 **I do believe that you've just met yourself, and you'll do so again, because you and I really need to go and rescue you yourself from the master. We also need to defeat the master and turn back time in order to save the Doctor!"**

 **Rose struggles to her feet up from the sofa in the room that she's just been sitting down on.**

 **"Right I may not understand at all what's going on right now, but you do look as if you could do with some kind of help, and so for that reason alone I'll help you to battle that man in order to get me back off him. Thank you for wanting to save me from that master bloke."**

 **Ashilda nods her head back in gratitude at Rose.**

 **"You truly are a God sent in every single reality."**

 **Rose knows that this mysterious lady is a little bit too much for her, but still that doesn't stop her from grabbing her and kissing her on her lips. Ashilda begins to stroke Rose's hair.**

 **"Thank you for the kiss Tyler,"**

 **Rose stares at Ashilda lovingly in the eyes.**

 **"You're welcome,"**

 **Ashilda takes Rose gently by the hand.**

 **"Right in order for me to go and save your Goddamn backside then we need a plan love!"**

 **Rose knows that Ashilda's right and so she starts to think up one.**

 **"Right what's the master's weakness?"**

 **Ashilda takes a seat down on the sofa in the room and Rose takes a seat down on her knee.**

 **"The master's weakness I personally believe is the Doctor but he's now dead!"**

 **Rose listens to what Ashilda's just told her, and she starts to think that the master may be hurting her because he's lost this Doctor bloke.**

 **"In your reality did I have a connection to the Doctor? Wait a minute you said that I was the Doctor's lover, so maybe the master was jealous of my relationship with the Doctor when the Doctor was alive, and now because the Doctor is dead maybe the master is trying to take the anger that he's experiencing from that onto me."**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders back at Rose.**

 **"Who knows why the master does anything that he does? The reason to why he's chosen to kidnap the you from my reality isn't what's important here, because what is important here is me and you working together in order to get the you from my reality back from the master!"**

 **Rose kisses Ashilda on her cheek.**

 **"You seem like you're a well spirited woman,"**

 **Ashilda takes to pushing Rose away from her.**

 **"Come on now we have a hotel to get ourselves off too!"**

 **Ashilda now goes storming her way out of Rose's sitting room and Rose herself hurries to keep up with her.**

 **Chapter 7: Preparing for the upcoming battle for Rose**

 **Rose Tyler's car is now driving rapidly down a motorway. Rose takes a look beside her at Ashilda.**

 **"I think that this is the first time ever when I've been this worried about myself,"**

 **Ashilda takes a look back at Rose.**

 **"You're worried about another Rose Tyler, trust me it's alright for you to worry about yourself this once, and the rest of the time just step back and allow me to do the worrying over you for you."**

 **The two girls then hear something together that makes their blood turn cold on Rose's car radio. The Royal Hope hospital has just been taken to the moon by what experts personally believe is due to an unknown alien force. Rose exchanges looks of fear with Ashilda now.**

 **"Did this happen in your reality?"**

 **Ashilda nods her head back at Rose.**

 **"Yes but unlike how I think it's going to in this reality the hospital soon returned to the earth, and the reason to why the hospital was able to return to the earth in my reality is because the Doctor was in it,"**

 **Rose realises that this Doctor whoever he is must be someone who is worth saving. Soon Rose's car pulls up at the hotel where the master kept Ashilda prisoner for a year locked up in a room. Ashilda back when she was aboard it had a good proper long hard look at the image of the hotel that was displayed up on Captain Jack's ship's computer screen back when he saved her life.**

 **Both Rose Tyler from this alternate reality and Ashilda depart themselves from the ford focus right before the master's hotel. Ashilda takes Rose firmly by the hand. She knows that she isn't brave enough to make her way into that hotel alone without her in order to save her. Rose smiles lovingly at her new girlfriend Ashilda.**

 **'Together!"**

 **Ashilda nods her head back lovingly at her girlfriend Rose.**

 **"Always!"**

 **Both Rose and Ashilda now make their way bravely up towards the master's hotel both unarmed and defenceless. Ashilda kicks open hard the front door of the hotel before bravely making her way into it along with her current girlfriend. Ashilda is now more than ready to confront her enemy master in order to rescue her real girlfriend from him.**

 **Chapter 8: The battle for Rose**

 **Both Ashilda and Rose Tyler from this reality make the discovery much to their utter shocks that the master's hotel is swarming with small, fat and really rather ugly Sontarans. The two girls take to battling the Sontarans together. The Sontarans don't even need to be in numbers to be more than a match for Rose. Rose seems to be a lot more weaker in this reality in comparison to what she actually is in Ashilda's reality. An angry Sontaran aggressively takes to wrestling Rose harshly off her feet, and he knocks her hard down to the ground. Meanwhile Ashilda is struggling with another Sontaran over his gun. She successfully wins the struggle against her new foe, and she takes the gun from him. Ashilda then takes to using the gun to blast the Sontaran who she was currently struggling with heads right clean off his shoulders. Ashilda takes a look round at Rose just in the nick of time to watch a Sontaran using his gun to blow her head right off. Ashilda can't believe at all just what's happened.**

 **"NO ROSE!"**

 **Ashilda feels as if her world has only just ended. Rose Tyler from this reality is now unfortunately both dead and gone.**

 **Chapter 9: The anger of one immortal woman**

 **It takes Ashilda a moment or two to gather herself together or more likely it takes her a moment or two in order for her to gather her thoughts together. Right Ashilda knows that unfortunately she's just watched Rose Tyler die, and there's absolutely no mistaking the fact of that at all, because she's now standing directly over her dead body taking a look down at it with great sorrow in her heart, but however Ashilda realises that it was the Rose Tyler from this reality that shouldn't even exist who sadly died, and not the precious one from hers, but still however the death of even a single Rose gives Ashilda the mighty powerful strength that she needs to push herself onwards in this darkened hotel that she needs. Ashilda clutches her machine gun that she took from the sontaran that she's just had to kill both really tightly and securely in both her arms and in her hands. Every single simple sontaran that Ashilda comes by in this hotel she shoots them down dead. Ashilda takes a race up a flight of stairs in the hotel and at the top of the stairs she runs into none other than the dark master himself. Ashilda wastes absolutely no time at all in aiming her gun in a mega fuming manner towards the master.**

 **"WHERE THE HELL IS ROSE?"**

 **The master rounds in anger on Ashilda and he points his laser screwdriver hungrily for murder at her.**

 **"I do believe that you've just watched her die!"**

 **Ashilda launches herself forwards and she hits the master hard over the side with her gun.**

 **"Stop playing games with me, I'm warning you time lord!"**

 **The master takes now to firing his laser screwdriver hard at Ashilda and she takes to cowering down in pain on some stairs right before him. The master bends down onto his knees so that he's face to face with Ashilda and he gives her a funny look.**

 **"What are you risking your life for anyway viking girl? Why is Rose Tyler this important to you anyway? Didn't you only meet her yesterday? As for the Doctor what do you even care about him too? Did you or did you not once assist the time lords in capturing him on trap street?"**

 **Ashilda takes a look up in great disgust at the master from where she's cowering in pain just before him.**

 **"I assisted the time lords once in getting the Doctor to save my street! I assisted them in getting him for a good course! I didn't want to hurt the Doctor, I only wanted my street to be perfectly safe! My love for Rose Tyler is absolutely genuine, and it's no reason of yours why I've chosen to fall in love with her and her with me!"**

 **The master then uses his powers to make the one and only and his prisoner Rose Tyler appear out of nowhere on the stairs before both he himself and Ashilda. The master then grabs Ashilda and he forcefully kisses her to make Rose believe that Ashilda has no horribly hurt her and that she now loves him. Rose is left mega both disappointed and hurt by what she personally believes to be this great betrayal to her.**

 **"NO ASHILDA HOW COULD YOU?"**

 **The master then points his laser screwdriver at Rose, but only in a direction that both him and Ashilda can see it, so that Rose herself can't see this. The master then makes ready to whisper something into Ashilda's eye.**

 **"Kiss me or I shoot the girl, kiss me or the blonde dies,"**

 **Ashilda now grabs the master and she kisses him on his lips. Rose can now feel her heart utterly breaking.**

 **Chapter 10: The battle of two great lovers**

 **Watching both Ashilda and the master kissing one another seems to be far too much for Rose to handle, so she dives forward and she slaps Ashilda full on hard in the face in return for her kissing the master. The master now takes to laughing out coldly at both Rose and Ashilda. Ashilda now appears to be greatly hurt for the way in which Rose has just struck her. The master rounds in anger on Rose. He just completely hates the very look of her.**

 **"Ashilda didn't want to kiss me! I actually forced her to kiss me, because I was interested to see what your reaction to it would be! I said to Ashilda that either she kisses me or I use my laser screwdriver to shoot you to death! You're far too blonde you Rose Tyler, because you can't even tell the difference from a foe to an enemy!"**

 **Rose now feels really bad for the way by which she has just struck out at her lover. She gives Ashilda a desperate look of apology. It's clear however that Ashilda doesn't wish to forgive Rose for the way by which she has just struck her. Ashilda is now starting to unfortunately view Rose in a much different light. Asilda can't actually quite believe that Rose would think that she would just so easily betray her by her kissing the master like that. Rose's clear little lack of faith in her has really taken to breaking Asilda's heart now. Asilda shakes her head in utter shock over at Rose.**

 **"I've risked my very own life for you today and this is the thanks that I get for it a broken heart!"**

 **Rose shakes her head over both desperately and apologetically at Asilda.**

 **"I'm so sorry I should have known that you would never ever hurt me like that by kissing the man who I hate!"**

 **The master now takes to handing his gun over to Asilda. He takes a look at her while he points his finger at Rose. The master smiles coldly at Asilda.**

 **"Kill her! If I was you then I would,"**

 **For a moment Asilda allows her anger to get the better of her and she points her gun in the direction of Rose.**

 **"You should not have broken my heart!"**

 **Asilda is just about to use her gun to shoot Rose to death before she quickly has a change of heart and she takes to aiming her gun directly back at the master. Asilda takes a look with anger at the master.**

 **"Can you or can you not take me back to the Doctor?"**

 **The master smiles coldly back at Asilda.**

 **"I can do but I won't do!"**

 **Asilda then tries to use her gun to shoot the master with, but however the master pushes Rose in front of him, and Asilda ends up shooting Rose instead of the master.**

 **Chapter 11: Reversing time**

 **Asilda has just lost another Rose. Asilda rounds in anger on the master.**

 **"I take it that I'm holding your only gun."**

 **The master then makes a grab for his gun out of Asilda's hand, but however Asilda grabs him firmly by his wrists to stop him from snatching his gun back off her. Asilda shakes her head both quickly and angrily at the master.**

 **"Ah, ah, ah now you're not getting your hands on that mister!"**

 **Asilda then roughly takes to kicking the master hard on his balls so that he falls down to the ground. Asilda then takes to kicking the master hard in his head.**

 **"Alright now then judging by your reaction just there, how you made a quick grab for the gun that you gave me to kill Rose with like that I take it that it answers my question that this really is your only gun, which I am now holding, so either you take me back to the day when the Doctor died and when you changed everything or I'll blow this mighty trigger and send you right off to kingdom come!"**

 **The master then realises very much to his own horror that unfortunately for him Asilda has managed to overpower him. He knows that he has no more cards to play against her, and so now sadly for him the game is up. The master quickly takes to thrusting one of his hands deep down into one of his trouser pockets, and he launches his vortex manipulator out of his pocket. The master now takes to quickly tossing his vortex manipulator over to Asilda.**

 **"The coordinates are already set in place on it and by using it then it'll take us to the Doctor!"**

 **Asilda then takes to fixing the vortex manipulator up onto one of her wrists before kicking the master hard in his head once again.**

 **"I know how one of these works thank you very much!"**

 **Asilda then takes to powering her vortex manipulator up, the master grabs her hard by one of her ankles, and then bang both she herself and the master are off disappearing themselves out of the hotel of death.**

 **Both Asilda and the master appear inside the master's prison cell that he trapped the Doctor's inside his dark castle, and there they find all four Doctor's another version of the master, Missy and her prisoner Rose Tyler. Asilda wastes no time at all in using her gun to shoot both the master's in the head and Missy in the back. Both the master's and Missy now go vanishing out of the prison cell, and both Rose Tyler and the four Doctors are still alive, but however the ninth Doctor is still cursed, and now both Asilda, Rose and the three Doctors must now face him.**

 **Chapter 12: The separation of two lovers**

 **Both the tenth and the eleventh Doctor's point their two sonic screwdriver's at the ninth Doctor, and he points his back at them. Meanwhile Ashilda rounds on the twelfth Doctor, because he's the Doctor who she mostly knows out of the four of them.**

 **"Look all I did was shoot both him and her so where the hell has both the master and Missy gone?"**

 **The twelfth Doctor smiles back at Ashilda.**

 **"That's good question for another day. Look I'm not a fool I know that time has just reversed itself because of you, because I was meant to shoot the ninth Doctor to death after he tried to kill the version of myself that I'm actually rather fond of, and that's the tenth Doctor. The master killed the eleventh Doctor and with both the ninth and the eleventh dead both ten and I got erased from existence. With all the Doctor's dead at the very beginning of the ninth Doctor's regeneration than that created a whole new world, and we're all only back because of you being brave enough to battle the master. Thank you for saving the whole of space and time Ashilda, you finally did something right for a change."**

 **Ashilda's troubled.**

" **Doctor I'm just about to leave here and return myself to Clara's TARDIS-**

 **The Doctor cuts across Ashilda now feeling rather troubled.**

" **Who's this Clara who you speak of and how does she own a TARDIS?"**

 **Ashilda winks at the Doctor.**

" **Wouldn't you like to know?"**

 **She decides to carry on with her question that she actually has for him.**

" **Doctor I was originally a young viking, I was a girl who was born in the olden days of the vikings, so how come when time changed how was I in the twenty first century with my memory of everything still fully intact?"**

 **The twelfth Doctor takes a look back at Ashilda.**

" **The master was the one who changed time, and he made it so that he would make it so that there was one person who could remember how he changed time, because you see the master loves a good fight, so he needed to have someone living in the false world who could still remember the real world, and that person Ashilda was you. The master choose that person to be you, because of your love for Rose. He knew that you would be the person to give him the best fight."**

 **Ashilda now understands why she was in that false world with the power to save the real world. Ashild takes a look over at Rose now and both she and her capture one another's gaze. The twelfth Doctor follows Ashilda's look, and he stands with her looking over at Rose.**

" **Don't run, stay with her, stay with Rose,"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head desperately back at the Doctor.**

" **I'm afraid that I dare not stay with her after all I killed her once, and by looking at her every single day I'm just going to continue to be haunted over that moment in my life when I killed her,"**

 **Without saying another single word to the Doctor Ashilda turns her back on both him and Rose. She understands that she is massively going to struggle to come to terms with the knowledge that she once killed the woman who she loves. Ashilda then uses her new vortex manipulator to disappear her way out of the prison cell. The twelfth Doctor's heart breaks when he takes a look back over at Rose's now devastated face.**

 **Chapter 13: Battling the ninth Doctor**

 **Both the tenth Doctor and eleventh Doctor realise that they unfortunately aren't able to use their sonic screwdrivers to reverse the curse that the master placed over the ninth Doctor. The twelfth Doctor now approaches his other three selfs. He concentrates his attention on both his tenth self and his eleventh self.**

" **Right I believe that we need to close our eyes and concentrate our minds on breaking this wretched curse that's now taken to affecting our ninth self, only if we combine our powers together will we succeeding in saving our younger self. We have all seen this happen before off course our first, second and third self's used this technique to break the curse that has affected our fifth self back when he had been taken over by Borusa,"**

 **Both the tenth Doctor and the eleventh Doctor listen and understand what their older self has just told them how they need to save their younger self, and so now the tenth Doctor, the eleventh Doctor and the twelfth Doctor close their eyes, and they both concentrate their minds and combine their powers in order to break the ninth Doctor's curse, and they all successfully manage to save him. The tenth Doctor now gives the ninth Doctor a happy smile.**

" **Welcome back my good sir,"**

 **The tenth, eleventh and twelfth Doctor's now all take to greeting the ninth Doctor with open arms. They are all ever so happy to discover now that his dark curse has successfully managed to be broken.**

 **Chapter 14: Final farewells**

 **The tenth Doctor is now standing side by side with his beloved companion Rose Tyler inside the prison cell. He's got one of his arm's gently placed around her, and he's comforting her while she cries over her love Ashilda walking away from her.**

" **I'm so sorry Rose,"**

 **The eleventh Doctor now approaches both Rose and his other three self's carrying a great big memory worm in his hands. The eleventh is wearing gloves to carry this bug in his hands. He turns to address the attention of the others.**

" **None of us must remember the events of today, so one bite of this memory worm and we all take to reappearing back where we all need to be with our memories of today completely both gone and erased from our minds,"**

 **Normally a memory worm often tends to just erase an hour of someone's memory, but the Doctor has just done some work to this certain memory worm in order to attach a piece of teleport technology onto him and extend the length of its forgetful power. Rose is left really quite pleased that the memory worm is going to erase all the events of today from her memory, because she knows that if it doesn't then the memory of Ashilda abandoning her she thinks will somehow haunt her until the very end of time. Rose now turns to face the ninth Doctor and she gives him a friendly smile.**

" **Enjoy meeting me,"**

 **The ninth Doctor's left troubled by what Rose has just said to him. He knows that he's already met her today. Rose knows that the Doctor who she has just spoken to still has all the great and many adventures with her still to come. The eleventh Doctor allows his memory worm to take a bite of the ninth Doctor's hand, and then the ninth Doctor vanishes into dust away from the prison cell carrying no memory at all with him of what happened to him today.**

 **Seconds later the ninth Doctor appears in a basement of a shop called Henrik's just before a beautiful blonde young lady who he doesn't know at all to be called Rose Tyler. He suddenly spies some killer shop window dummies closing quickly in on her, so he too decides to act with sharp fast haste. The Doctor grabs the girl firmly by her hand.**

" **RUN!"**

 **Meanwhile back in the prison cell the eleventh Doctor allows Rose to let the worm bite her hand, and the second that it does she disappears away from the Doctor's prison cell, and she reappears back inside the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. She's now in the company of a younger version of the tenth Doctor, Donna Noble, her own mum Jackie Tyler and the human doctor John Smith. She's now on her way to the parallel universe to be dropped off on Bad Wolf Bay along with John Smith there.**

 **The eleventh Doctor allows the memory worm to take a bite out of his hand before it falls to the ground of the prison cell and he himself vanishes away from the cell. The eleventh Doctor appears back inside his TARDIS holding the head of a cyberman. The eleventh Doctor takes a look down at the cyber-head with wonder in his eyes. He can't seem to recall for the very life of him just how this cyber-head appeared in his hands. The Doctor smiles down at the head of the once great cyberman that it used to belong to.**

" **I'm going to call you Handles!"**

 **Meanwhile the tenth Doctor gives the twelfth Doctor a happy smile and he offers his hand out to him inside of the prison cell.**

" **I'm pleased to know that my future is in safe hands,"**

 **The twelfth Doctor now takes to sharing a firm handshake with the tenth Doctor.**

" **All my love to the days of the past,"**

 **The tenth Doctor then picks the memory worm up off the ground and he allows it to take a bite out of his hand, and the minute it does that the tenth Doctor appears back inside his TARDIS which has now landed once again on the Ood sphere. The tenth Doctor is now ready to meet the prophecy of the four knocks and then he knows that a regeneration will soon follow on from that, but however he has no idea of the type of man who he is going to regenerate into.**

 **The twelfth Doctor after letting the memory worm bite into the skin of his hand appears back on his home planet of Gallifrey, and he takes a look up into the sky of his home planet with no recognition whatsoever of what happened in his today in his life before he came here today.**

 **Ending**

 **Ashilda strolls feeling greatly saddened into Clara Oswald's TARDIS that has the outshape of an American diner. Clara takes a look across her diner from where she's sitting having a drink on her own there at her friend.**

" **Are you alright? Where's Rose?"**

 **Ashilda takes a look back in sadness at her Doctor Clara.**

" **I'd rather not talk about it, I need a drink, it's been a really long day,"**

 **Ashilda fears that unfortunately she may never ever be able to see her girlfriend Rose Tyler ever again.**

 **The end**


End file.
